Names Change9
by ks
Summary: Back at Horizon... PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Names Change9  
  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
They had all been back at Horizon for about three hours now. They had all been assigned something to do, and most of them had gotten everything done. It had taken some time though. For some reason Peter had put Ezra and David together, which wasn't smart at all. He assigned them both to find candles and lanterns, which they did, but in the process David had lighten a candle which he accidentally dropped and Ezra had tried to catch it so the rug wouldn't catch on fire. He did catch it, but in the process he had burnt his hand. Now he was walking around with a bandage on his hand, followed by David who was doing everything for him to show he was sorry.   
Scott and Auggie had been in charge of getting firewood. Juliete and Shelby had gotten sleeping bags and blankets. Kat and Daisy had been in charge of finding food supplies and organizing everything. While Peter, Hank, and Sophie had put buckets under the holes and tried to cork the majority of them up.   
  
At this moment they were all in the lodge drying off. The lights were still on, and the worst of the storm hadn't made it to Agnes yet, according to Curtis who had given them all a report over the radio. Shelby, Daisy, and Ezra were all sitting on the sofa and David was standing behind Ezra as not to block the heat from the fire. Auggie, Juliete, and Kat were all sitting by the fireplace. Hank and Peter were discussing the weather pattern, and Sophie was straightening the sleeping bags up. Scott was sitting by himself on the piano bench. He felt alone and left out because it had been a while since they had all seen him, and they were treating him like Hayden Christensen, not Scott Barringer-who he was. He nervously ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at Shelby who was rolling her eyes at David who was down on his knees in front of Ezra. Scott smiled to himself and nodded his head at the whole site.  
  
*Doesn't she know how much I have missed her* he thought to himself.  
  
He looked up as Daisy walked up to him, giving him a dry smirk.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Maybe you should tell her  
  
A confused look crossed his face as she walked away smiling to herself  
  
Scott: There is no way she heard my thoughts, it isn't possible  
  
He stood up and began to walk towards Auggie  
  
*No way* he tried to reassure himself  
  
  
  
Shelby noticed Scott walking towards Auggie, but felt weird because he didn't take his eye off her. She had seen Daisy talk to him, and she knew that Daisy had gotten through to him, because Daisy had a way with words. Shelby smiled to herself…  
  
*Daisy had a way with words.*   
  
She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tried to concentrate on something besides Scott, but that was easier said than done. She breathed a sigh of relief when Peter walked into the middle of the room and clapped his hands together  
  
*Speech time* she thought to herself. *Never thought I would be happy to hear one of his speeches*  
  
Peter looked around at the room, and noticed the fire that was going and all the extra wood, the sleeping bags that were lined up, and the food and jugs water that had been brought into the room.  
  
*Not bad* he smiled to himself.  
  
Peter: Ok guys  
  
They all groaned and then laughed as a confused look crossed Peter's face  
  
Auggie: Yo man, we're just playin ya  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Most of us anyway  
  
She dryly smirked at him as he knowingly grinned back at her  
  
Peter: Anyway…ok. We are expecting up to five inches of rain, give or take a few inches. I really appreciate everyone helping out here tonight, I don't know how it would have gotten done without your help.  
  
Ezra: It probably wouldn't have, and we sacrificed our bodies as well  
  
Ezra held up his wrapped hand  
  
David: I'm so sorry about that Ezra-honest I am.  
  
Everyone laughed at David, except for Ezra who gave him a stern look while trying to hold in the laughter as well though  
  
Peter: Ok. We can all stay in the lodge tonight, and there is a chance the roads will be washed out for a day or two. So, if you have any college courses to take through out the next few days, you better go make a phone call before the lines go down.  
  
Kat slowly stood up and walked up the staircase to call her professor to let her know she may miss tomorrow's afternoon class.  
  
Peter: Also…  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* You are going to make us abide by the rules?   
  
They all gave Daisy a curios look and she smiled innocently at them all  
  
Daisy: Something about coming back here puts me in a dry mood  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* More like a weird one  
  
Shelby smiled at her friend, she liked Daisy acting this way, it meant that Daisy was in the soul searching mood, and Shelby needed some advice.  
  
Peter: No, but I ask that we all stay in this building. This means the lodge, kitchen, but please don't go up on the balcony without telling anyone, just in case-- so no one gets lost…  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* or does something inappropriate  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Shelby noticed Scott was still staring at her  
  
Peter smiled at Daisy and Shelby, they hadn't changed their personalities a bit, but he didn't mind, he had gotten used to them (their personalities)  
  
Peter: Ok, we are fortunate the lights haven't gone out yet, but when they do…  
  
At this moment the room went dark and the only thing you could here was Kat asking for help, and David asking Ezra if he was ok  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well that was nice timing  
  
The room lit up partially as Sophie lit a lantern, and then Scott did the same. Hank went over and helped Kat down the staircase since it was still partially dark over there, and Auggie threw a few more logs into the fireplace since they would now need the light and the heat.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Guess that is what you could call putting you foot in your mouth  
  
Peter gave a little embarrassed smile as Scott, Hank, and Auggie began lighting candles through out the lodge.  
  
Peter: Well, we may be here for a while so…  
  
He clapped his hands and began helping the others by lighting candles as well  
  
  
Juliete walked over to Shelby and Daisy and sat down on the couch beside them, while Ezra and David went off to help the others.  
  
Juliete: Shelby, I talked to Scott  
  
She waited for a reaction but didn't get one from Shelby or Daisy  
  
Juliete: He hasn't changed Shelby, and he really likes you still.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well there is something we didn't know  
  
Juliete gave them both a confused look  
  
Daisy: She knows that he still likes her  
  
A huge smile crossed Juliete's face  
  
Juliete: So then you two are going to get back together?  
  
Daisy: Who said anything about her liking him  
  
Daisy gave Juliete a dry smirk.  
  
  
  
Shelby wasn't listening to their ongoing conversation, she was in a world of her on. She needed to know if this Scott, was the one that she had fallen in love with, or if he had changed. She had to find out some way, and she knew she would, the moment had to be right though.   
  
  
  
Scott lit another lantern and while he did stared across the room at Shelby. He had made up his mind he was going to talk to her before the night was over, he just wasn't sure how. A smile crept on his face at the thought of two years ago as a storm such as this one hit Horizon. He remembered kissing Sophie, and then telling Shelby everything.  
  
*That wasn't a night to forget* he smiled to himself.  
  
He was hoping Shelby would look up at him, just for a split second, but she never did. Scott knew that should could be just as hard as anyone, but that is something he liked about her.  
  
*Guess we'll see if I can break into that shell* he thought to himself determinedly  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…10?  
  



End file.
